Time After Time
by MCGEEandME
Summary: Snape gets a second chance at life and love.But can he ever love someone other than Lily? Spoilers inside.A story of Snapes life and how he will pick up the pieces.R&R please. Chapter 8 up!
1. Second Chances

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons, but of course you do not know her yet. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.'

... "It means…you know…living beyond death. Living after death."

But they were not living thought Harry: They were gone.

-x-

"Look…at…me…." he whispered.

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty.

-x-

Severus awoke, still grasping the picture of those emerald green eyes, still grasping the thought of Lily and all he had done for her, all he always wanted to do for her. Groggily, he opened his eyes, dreading what he was about to see. He faced what looked to be a child's playground, and his eyes wandered towards the swings. They creaked slightly in the wind, but no one sat a top the old swings. No girl of Severus's dreams waited for him. But yet, his mind swiftly brought him back…

_"You're…you're a witch," whispered Snape._

_She looked affronted._

_"That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"_

_She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister._

Severus yanked his mind out of his memories, keeping his focus on the present. Or was it the present? Was there time where he stood? Carefully, slowly, he turned his head, not knowing what he had expected to see. But there, standing in front of him, was the grave of Lily and James Potter. As he began to creep towards it, it started to rain. Harder and harder the water pounded upon the ground, upon him, until he was drenched, kneeling in front of the tomb marking that day he had killed them, the day Voldemort had arrived at their house, ready to slaughter.

_"The—the prophecy…the prediction…Trelawney…"_

_"Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay on Lord Voldemort?"_

_"Everything—everything I heard!" said Snape. "That's why—it is for that _

_reason—he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

And the rain poured, pounded, thumped, as he stared at the tombstone. 'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.' And on came the rain, as he wept there.

_"Come on Sev, dance! Dance with me in the rain, Sev! Dance!"_

And he couldn't help but to hurt inside, the pain and misery, pounding against his chest, his heart yearning to get out, to leave him to his selfless shame…

And footsteps were heard in the distance. Loud footsteps, thick footsteps, coming closer, making his throat jolt with agony.

And once again, Severus tuned, carefully and slowly, finding himself face to face with a tall man, holding up an umbrella to shield him from the pouring rain. And then, out of thin air, he pulled out a second umbrella and handed it to Severus, already drenched head to toe.

"He-hello…?" Severus stuttered, not quite sure what he was seeing.

"Severus Snape, I presume?"

"Y-yes."

"Thought I would be seeing you long again. Things would have been different if you had, eh?"

Severus looked at him strangely, trying to grasp onto what he was saying. "Where—where are we?

"Ah, heaven, well, not quite heaven yet, The Portal, you could say. Everyone that enters sees their happiest memories and their worst times here. Helps us distinguish who you are."

"B-but, who are _you_?" Severus questioned.

"Part of the 'Angels', not much of angel you'd probably think. I've been gaining a bit of weight lately. My wife's learned to cook!" The man chuckled. "But, come on, we've got a lot of talking to do, and choices to make. Follow me, Severus Snape."

And Severus stepped towards the man, gradually leaving Lily and James's bodies behind him.

_"Follow me Sev, come on. I found this amazing place earlier today."_

_"Where are we going," he asked, with a widening smile upon his face._

_"You'll see."_

"Excuse me, but I'm not sure what we're doing. Where are we going, to heaven?"

"Just follow me, you'll see," said the man, and Severus' mind ached with the pain and ping of memories.

They walked onward, past other souls he did not recognize, some were happy and exhilarated, while others were weeping. The man stopped abruptly and Severus nearly walked into him, but the man did not seem to notice.

"Abusive father, separated from best friend through 'to be' Death Eaters, the man to marry Lily picked harshly upon you, unforgivable word slipped out, drawn towards You-Know-Who's requests, turned over the info that would attack the Potters, became Dumbledore's 'man', saved Lillian's son countless amount of times…" muttered the man to himself. Severus did not catch all of it, but he felt the sickening feeling of knives being thrown towards him at every event the man recalled. "Well, Sunny, it seems you have a choice to make."

"Excuse me?" Said Severus. He couldn't think of any decisions he would have to make up here, where he was dead.

"You had a hard life, Severus. You always wanted to do the right things, say the right things, but you were burdened with the thought of your past, and wanting to finally belong. And the father didn't help, nor did James much. And you certainly struggled to do the right thing."

"And you are telling me this, why?" asked Severus curtly, getting back into his edge.

"Uh, well, you're going to be a toughy, eh?" He chuckled. "So, the choice: Up here in heaven, we love to give second chances. If you had died long ago, when Lillian and James Potter died, as you had wished—"

"How do you kn—"

"Please, don't insult my intelligence. I'm an angel!"

"Right," responded Severus as though it answered everything. _So he's been spying on my darkest moments_, Severus thought.

"No, not spying, merely watching, guiding, if you will. So, yes, back on topic. You've changed in the last seventeen years. Grown. But still, have not truly loved—"

"You spy on me and tell me nothing I did was out of love!"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I meant you've never loved someone that truly loved you back. Friends, yes, very good friends indeed. But love? No."

Severus clenched his fist. How dare this man insult him? He had already admitted he saved the Potter boy countless amounts of times. He saved the boy of the man he hated with all his gut! All for one woman, the woman he always loved—

"I'm sorry. I've upset you. This is not how I planned this to go." He cackled. "I don't want you to view me as someone that does not understand you. No—listen! I have watched from up here for your whole life. You may have done horrible things, but you _realized_ that what you had done was horrible, and _learned_ from those moments. You died for a very good reason, but that doesn't make it fair."

Severus felt much more relaxed now.

"So, the choice. Severus, you deserve a second chance, just as Albus Dumbledore gave you that night you asked him for help. And I will give you a second chance as well, a second chance at _life_."

At that one word, Severus perked up, listening at what he had been saying. What was this man talking about? How could he get another chance at life?

"So, I see you're intrigued. I know you, maybe even better than you know yourself. You have loved and lossed. I think now it is time to love something you won't lose. I _know_ that you have a heart, and once that heart is guided in the right direction, it sticks to it. You love Lily Potter, and she is thankful beyond words that you saved her son. But none the less, she loves James and does not regret it. If you stay, you can see her, as well as James. If you choose the other option, you can talk to her briefly, let her forgive you, and move on. If you choose that option, you will get another chance of life, picking up where you left off. But, with strong exceptions. You will have knowledge of your cruel past, of your childhood and life at Hogwarts. But you will no longer be a wizard. Yes, you can make potions, fly on broomsticks, know other witches and wizards. But you cannot use a wand, and you cannot come in contact with certain large member of your life. I think it wise to stay away from the Death Eaters, but you're smart enough to figure that out. And I also think it is wise to stay clear of Harry Potter for the time being, until you are ready to speak with him. And some that knew of you will question why you are still alive, but you shan't tell them. You may think this is odd, but no one knew why Harry Potter stayed alive on numerous occasions, but they learned to accept that. Now, what will it be?"

Severus' head swarmed like bees. He had loved Lily—correction, he still loved Lily. Was it possible that he could love someone as much as he had loved her—

"Son, anything is possible. You just have to wait for the right girl to come around. And watch your language this time."

But still, he could only see Lily once more. How could any woman be ass perfect as she was? It would need to be someone that deeply cared about creatures. Someone that appreciated that he sometimes wished to be alone, that he sometimes did not wish to see certain people for no reason. Someone that would accept his flaws, and all the mistakes he had made in life. Someone that would accept that he may always love Lily the same as he loved her, maybe, possibly (although it was hard to admit) that he might still love Lily more after spending years with his dream woman. And someone that would forgive him if he made a mistake with her, and someone that would never leave him for someone else.

"So, what will it be, Severus? You are full of passion. I know that Lily will have wanted you to be happy, and that she would feel deep regret if you never found love because you were still attached to her."

"I'll—I'll think about it."

"You can always take your talk with Lily now. This is a big opportunity, it's a second chance."

_Severus and Lily sat in the woods down beside a creek. Lily was chatting and discussing how beautiful she thought the day was. She looked up at the clouds and smiled._

_Oh how I love that smile, thought Severus. Severus then concentrated hard upon the ground, and a beautiful spring daisy sprang out of the soil, facing Lily._

_"Oh, Sev, it's beautiful!"_

_"I know you are," he whispered to him self. God, he thought, I wish to marry her someday._

Severus sat on the ground well this angel, and angel he didn't even know the name of, discussed Severus with other people. The thought that they were talking about _him_ upset himself. He shredded leaves on the dirty grass floor and thought of that day Lily and him sat in the woods, discussing everything. Of course, then Petunia had to come in and ruin everything….

"Hi, Sev."

Severus looked up immediately at the sound of that voice and the girl that had said his name that way. He beamed into her beautiful emerald green eyes, thinking about how he thought he'd never see them again.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Severus blushed as though he was still a little boy. "I should never have called you that fowl word. I—I was scared at why I needed help from someone else. And I pushed you away, and I know that, and well…Mulciber was an ass."

She laughed. Oh how he loved to hear her laugh. "Yes, thank you, and I know I should have forgiven you."

"No, you were right, I deserved it. I still do."

"How can you say that! You saved my son! You saved Harry, even though he was the son of the man you detested! Sev, come on, let those bad memories go. You have a second chance now, a chance to shine, don't give it up."

James came over to speak to his wife, and Severus couldn't help but to feel resentment. It was over seventeen years since he had seen him last, and he was still cutting in on their private conversations.

"Sev, I've go to go. But I know you'll find what you're looking for."

And with that, her and James turned around and walked off.

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

_Racing thru' my brain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feelin' that remains  
_

_There she goes, there she goes again_

_She calls my name, pulls my train_

_No-one else could heal my pain_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feelin' that remains  
_

_There she goes_

_There she goes again_

_Chasing down my lane_

_And I just can't contain_

_This feelin' that remains_

Song taken by The La's (There She Goes)

PLease R&R, i have things in mind for this story...


	2. MuGGle London

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons, but of course you do not know her yet. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Severus and his 'angel' walked through a blank white gap, and kept walking although Severus did not know where they were heading.

"Now you can't do this for Lily. It must be for yourself."

"Don't you know me well enough to know that I don't know what the hell your talking about?" snickered Severus.

"Uh. Severus, Sev, may I call you Sev?"

"No!"

"Fine, Severus, but you really need to get over that." Severus pursed his lips. "So, Lily. You can't do this for Lily. You can't go out there and find a woman because Lily wants you to be happy. And you can't do it to prove to James you're not a complete failure. You must do this for you. You must find love and keep it this time so that your life experiences that. You deserve this Severus. I don't care how many people you think you let die. There is the perfect woman waiting out there for you, and you will find her. You probably think you could never love anyone as you loved Lily, and that may be true. But you have to try. I've known for a long time, and I mean a long time. Just look at how old you are?...ok, I guess this isn't a time for jokes. But it is always possible to love again, even though you don't see it that way. Oh and, I got you some shampoo." Severus snickered, but took the shampoo anyway, looking at how thick and greasy it was.

_"Severus, look at you! Have you been playing in the mud again! God damn, kid, wash yourself up! And stay inside next time. Don't become your mother, god damn filthy."_

_Severus looked at his father as though he would cry. He was only eight. Relieved, Severus saw his mother walk in._

_"Tobias! Were you screaming at him! He's just a kid, Tobias! Don't frighten him!"_

"Do this to show yourself that you can be loved. Don't mope around and wonder what you did wrong as a child. Don't keep wondering why your father didn't love you. Prove to yourself, not to him, but to yourself, that there is someone that will love you in every way possible. And stick with her this time…unless, you like men now?" He looked serious, but then chuckled. "I'm just messing with your head, boy."

_He thinks he's so damn funny, huh? 'I'm just messing with your head'. I'd like to teach him in remedial potions!_ Thought Severus.

"Ok, well then. I think we've spent enough time together, eh? Lets go. Oh, and here's some clothes." The angel handed him jeans, a white tee-shirt and a long gray jacket.

_"Sev! I got my robes today! There so gorgeous!" Lily had ran up to Severus at the playground. "Tuney said they were black and horrid."_

_"Well she's just jealous! She wants to be a witch, I know she does! But she deserves it, I tell ya…"_

_Lily's smile began to fade. "She's just a little sad, that's all. She just wants to go to Hogwarts. I try to make her feel better. You should too."_

_"I would never do that! You know me! And she doesn't even like the robes… Muggle clothing is disgusting anyways…"_

_"Now I know to get you jeans for your birthday."_

_"What are jeans?" he questioned. Lily laughed. Oh, how he loved that sweet laugh._

"These are hideous! I won't be seen at Hogwarts in these, will I?"

"Oh, well, you won't exactly be at Hogwarts, no…" he muttered.

Severus looked disgusted. "…almost as hideous as Weasley's dress robes for the Yule Ball!"

The angel chuckled. "You should crack the jokes from now on, eh?"

_Yea, and you should shut up from now on,_ thought Severus.

The angel gave him a stern look of disapproval.

_Didn't think that one through!_

-x-

"Hold my arm, I'll apparate us to an abandoned bar not too far from our destination. And considering you are no longer a wizard…I'm not laughing, it's just a comment really!" But Severus still glared at the angel. "Firm grip, ok…"

And Severus could feel them spin around on the spot, being pulled through a tight tube, until they finally arrived at their destination in an old shabby bar. One man stood at the bar, stacking mugs and dishware into a bewitched bag.

"Is that…the scumface Fletcher?"

"Oh yes," said the angel. "He's been stealing from Muggle pubs now. Ok, so off we go, we have a tight schedule."

"Well we obviously can't be meeting anyone, I'm dead!" But the angel ignored this comment and walked out of the pub with Severus following close behind. As Severus existed the shop, he realized he now wore the hideous Muggle clothing the angel had given him.

_Ugh, Angels_, though Severus. _If I was still a wizard, I'd hex him for abusing his power!_

-x-

They arrived in Muggle London and Severus dodged men and woman walked through the square, shuffling home from work. Severus thought the image was odd: Although his father was a Muggle, he had never experienced the presence of all these men and women, walking and never stopping to think about magical presence.

"Ok, just a few seconds then…"

"What are we waiting for?" questioned Severus ignorantly.

Suddenly, the angel saw someone and quickly turned towards Severus. "Ok, don't talk to me right now, no one else can see me. Make sure to wash your hair. Go to 40 Gates Lane and the attendant will show you your room. Everything you need will be there. And good luck!"

And the angel disappeared, leaving Severus utterly bewildered. He stood there alone, until he felt someone bump into him from behind.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman exclaimed as she reached to pick up her papers she had dropped.

"Thank Merlin I didn't drop any coffee on you!" She stood up and he saw how beautiful she was. She had golden locks falling past her shoulders, bouncing up as she lifted her head. Her eyes were a dazzling blue. Her form was nicely built and she wore formal black pants along with a white knitted sweater and a long red scarf. She was short; Severus was nearly a foot taller than her. And her smile—her smile spread wide across her face, showing her brilliantly white teeth. Then her eyes narrowed, concentrating on him.

"Are you… are you, Severus Snape?" she asked oddly.

He was staring at her beautiful face when she said it. His eyebrows furrowed, wonderingly how the hell she could have known who he was. She was probably a Muggle, and he had never seen her before, and he had died….

"I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken. You looked very familiar to someone I once knew." She turned to go, but he reached out his hand and brushed her elbow. She turned back, startled.

Severues muttered, "I am… Severus Snape, I mean. I just hadn't recognized you, that's all…"

"Oh hi," she stuck out a hand and Severus took it and shook firmly. "I'm Rose Griphons. I'm sure you don't know me, but I went to Hogwarts with you. We never actually spoke, but I new Lily Evans. I watched you two a little…not in a creepy way though!" she added abruptly.

Severus let out a small laugh. He hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Not to be rude," she said, "But I had thought you passed away…"

Severus just realized it was his turn to talk. He had been staring at her beautifully soft hair….

"Oh well, there was something about the bite not piercing through the flesh right..." he murmured, feeling stupid at his excuse.

"Oh, I'm butting in, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked. Of course you're not dead, you're standing in front of me!" She seemed different than most girls. She was enthusiastic with everything and always smiled. But it also seemed that she picked her words carefully…and Severus wondered why. Did she care what he thought of her? Or did she not want to upset him?

Severus didn't know what to do…he hadn't really _talke_d to a woman in so long…a woman that wasn't disgusted by who he was and what he did. Ignorantly (and coldly, although he hadn't noticed) he spit out, "Why are you talking to me?" He didn't mean to make it sound so full of pity. But, if she was a witch, shouldn't she have known what he had done? He was a Death Eater, he betrayed people to Voldemort….

"Okay, I guess that's my cue. Maybe I'll see you around some time…." And with that, she walked off into the crowd, leaving Severus alone and dreading what he had said.

What was his problem? He wasn't built for love and he knew it. He had pushed away another woman by his words. But, suddenly he felt something different….

He was sprinting down the walkway, passing men and women on both sides…. What was he doing? He was…chasing after her…. He couldn't believe himself, but yet, he couldn't bring his legs to stop moving…. He didn't even know this woman, and he clearly couldn't love her….

But then he was standing in front of her, and she stopped moving.

"Look, one person has trusted me in seventeen years…. You must have known I worked for the…for, for…Voldemort." The name just came out. He had never said his name before. But he could now…he was no longer scared. Voldemort was gone forever, and he couldn't ruin his life any longer.

"I saw how you would look at Lily. You loved her. I always wanted a guy to look at me like that…and James, of course you felt like pushing her away, and the torment of everyone…." She sighed. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…my sister was in the Order, and she knew Dumbledore. She knew he trusted you, but didn't know why. But, that was enough…what I'm trying to say is, I trust you, even though some might wonder why."

He thought he hadn't heard her correctly. Something else had to be coming, and there it was—

"That sounded stupid. What I really mean, is I'm willing to trust you enough until I get to know you. I can't explain it. I certainly don't know the whole story, and you don't need to tell me until you're ready. And of course…well…would you like to get some coffee tonight?"

He was hoping it was coming…but he also hoped she wouldn't say it. To see her would be making a commitment. And, he wasn't ready for that. Plus, guys were supposed to make the move, and now he felt like he couldn't handle _anything_.

"Sure." He answered after a few seconds.

"Great. How about you meet me at the corner of Main Street, Walthen Coffee House. 7:00?"

"I'll see you then."

"And Happy Halloween!" She added.

Was it really Halloween? He died back in June…and then he felt a chill: There was a cold fall breeze passing, telling him he was entering into November…And he turned, and as he did his mind began to work again. The last time he went on a date was seventh year: With Avery's old girlfriend.

_"Hey Snape! I'll set you up with someone tomorrow?" bellowed Avery._

_"Sure." He had said yes without meaning to. Avery's old girlfriend was a complete slut. But nonetheless, he had to think about another girl besides her…Lily._

_So he went to Hogsmeade (sp?) with this girl he couldn't even remember the name of. She wasn't as smart as Lily. She wasn't as pretty as Lily. She never smiled, just smirked. She wasn't as nice as Lily, nor as caring. She kept trying to impress Severus. And her clothes showed far too much…._

_But yet, she was another girl, and he felt proud that he was with someone else, that a girl had put liking into him. And so he kissed her, and she liked it. He didn't know why he had. Her lips were soft, but they still didn't feel good against his. It just didn't seem… right._

He looked back at where she had been and watched her walk off, not looking back. Severus turned his head again and walked off, away.

And as he walked away, Rose turned her head as well, watching him walk off, smiling, although she didn't know why.

_Looking for something I've never seen  
Alone and I'm in between  
The place that I'm from and the place that I'm in  
A city I never been  
I found a friend or should I say a foe  
Said there's just a few things you should know  
We don't want you to see we come and we go  
Here today, gone tomorrow_

We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older you will understand

If I say who I know it just goes to show  
You need me less than I need you  
But take it from me we don't give sympathy  
You can trust me trust nobody  
But I said you and me we don't have honesty  
The things we don't want to speak  
I'll try to get out but I never will  
This traffic is perfectly still

We're only taking turns  
Holding this world  
It's how it's always been  
When you're older you will understand

And then again maybe you don't  
And then again maybe you won't

When you're older you might understand  
When you're older you might understand

Song taken from the Fray (Trust Me) I changed it from Holida (Green Day) Trust Me fits perfectly!

R&R Should I keep going? As you should know, this will obviously be a love story between Severus and Rose, but also a story of how Severus is going to fix his life and grow from love.


	3. The Date

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons, but of course you do not know her yet. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

_Severus lay cold, dead, on the floor of the shrieking shack. Murdered. _But then he awoke. And he was laying cold, alive, in his bed at 40 Gates Lane. He was shivering and sweating heavily. His mind still whirled to that moment he had thought he was dead forever. He tugged his quilt up to his chin and rested his head back upon his pillow. Slowly, dreading the end, he drifted back to sleep….

_James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

_Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter…._

_"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James._

_"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to know a word."_

_"You—wait," he panted staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You—wait…."_

_"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

_"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"_

_"Leave him ALONE!"_

_"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature._

_"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you? You think you're so funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."_

_Snape directed his wand straight at James. James whirled about. A second flash later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

_"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

_"Take the curse off him then!"_

_James sighed deeply then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse._

_"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus."_

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

He awoke again, panting heavily and weeping hard. Lily…. His life was ruined forever from that one nasty word…. And it could never be fixed. What the hell was he thinking? He had said yes to Rose. He could never love her. He couldn't ever love anyone else…he constantly reminded himself about that. His was dishonorable. Disloyal. Dishonorable. Disloyal…. The thoughts repeated themselves to Severus.

He sat up and faced the Slytherin banner hanging down. The room had everything he wanted…although he no longer had his magic….

_"Sometimes I think we sort to soon…."_

But if he had really been put in Gryffindor for his courage (which he kept denying he had any…) then none of this would have happened…. Maybe James and Sirius would still pick at him, maybe he would always feel like a loner, but he wouldn't have been influenced by Avery and Mulciber and Malfoy…he would never have become a Death Eater…but then again, he would never had saved Harry Potter either….

-x-

He was still extremely exhausted, and he wanted to go back to sleep, but he had that date in an hour, that pathetic date….

Severus got changed and washed his hair. It still looked greasy and he still looked hideous, when Rose looked beautiful….but it was the best he could do.

As he walked out the door, he noticed two sets of flowers on the table…a bouquet of Roses and a bouquet of Lilies…Roses for Rose, Lilies for Lily…. Without thinking, he grabbed the Lilies, which he had said would only ever belong to Lily….

-x-

Severus arrived at the little coffee house and looked inside the window. Rose wore a long gingerbread-colored gown and a black coat on top of that to keep her warm. The dress was not too flattering, but upon her it was beauteous….

Severus opened the door nervous, not sure what to expect from this and wanting with all his might to go back and be dead…be dead with Lily. But he wouldn't stand Rose up, he knew she didn't deserve that, even if she didn't want to be on this date either….

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed as she looked up and saw Severus. He gave a light smile but didn't say anything and sat down across from her.

A waiter came over and Rose looked up towards him. "I'll get a coffee, regular, and Severus? Do you want water?"

"I'll have what you're getting." It was the first thing he said since he walked in.

"You sure? Have you ever had a coffee before?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." She gave a light smile and the waiter walked off to get their beverages. He saw her eyeing the floweres and remembered to give them to her.

"These are for you." And he handed them to her. Her eyes widened.

"They're beautiful. I love Lilies. I'll put them in a vase when I get home. So, is this your first time in the city? You looked a little off from the crowd today."

"Yes," he answered. Then the waiter arrived again. He served both of them a coffee. Severus took a sip and instantly spit it out. Rose let out a soft laugh and Severus actually smiled at his embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she responded to how disgusted he was. What was she sorry for? "I was raised by a Muggle, my mother. She always wanted to teach me Muggle accustoms and I was partly raised with them. But she also understood that I was to be accustomed to the Wizarding world as well. Were you raised by Muggles?" She had asked it pleasantly, like she just wanted to find a connection.

"Y-yes," he stuttered. "My…my father."

"Was he that bad?" she questioned.

"How did you kn—"

"I could just tell. He didn't like magic?"

Severus hesitated. "He didn't like much of anything."

_"How are things at your house?" Lily asked._

_A little crease appeared between his eyes._

_"Fine," he said._

_"They're not arguing anymore?"_

_"Oh yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up a fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."_

_"Doesn't your dad like magic?"_

_"He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape_.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Rose.

"Nothing," he muttered back. Rose could tell she was not getting threw to him.

Rose sighed. "What made you join the Death Eaters?" It was a personal question and she knew it.

"That's a bit personal…." was his answer.

"But I think it would break the tension." She gave another soft smile in his direction.

"Well…I was…I needed something to belong to, and years with them…I couldn't stand to be alone anymore, and I thought it was what I always wanted…." It was the best he could do. He had to tell her something sometime, but he didn't dare tell her everything that went into the decision….

She had an odd look upon her face, but it was a look of disgust or loathing, it was more like she was thinking hard and trying to take in everything he had said.

Finally, she responded with: "People make mistakes sometimes."

_And I've made plenty,_ he thought. She seemed to notice what he was thinking.

"You've just got to learn from them."

He looked away from her and noticed for the first time there were others in the shop as well. A family sat in the corner eating and another couple sat not too far from them. Severus also spotted a woman sitting alone with her small dog sitting on the floor beside her. The dog stood up every time she went to take a bite of her food and she tried to get him to sit back down every time. Severus snickered.

Rose noticed what he had been looking at and then looked back towards him. "Don't laugh at her. She's just trying to make it through the days like us." She didn't seem angry or annoyed at him, she just looked serious and calm. He looked back down at his full cup of coffee. He didn't know if his face was bright red of snow-white. He made him self look like a fool over and over again on this date. As he hade told himself before. He was not cut out for love.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Rose again. She was always starting the conversation, and that made Severus even more embarrassed.

"No, I'm not too hungry."

"Ok, I'll pay the check and we ca walk." _She_ was paying the check. That's what the _guys_ were supposed to do. He felt bad that he didn't have any Muggle money. He didn't have anything, really, except what was back at the apartment.

Rose paid and the two of them walked out of the coffee house. Severus didn't know where they were going, nor did he care. He wanted this night to be over.

But suddenly, once they were out in the chilly air, Rose took his hand. He hadn't wanted her to, but he couldn't take his away either. She was trying to be nice, although he didn't know why. Yet, he couldn't make her feel bad; he couldn't do that to this innocent girl.

He felt like he should say something. She had been starting the conversation all night long.

"So, what have you been doing since you got out of Hogwarts?" He didn't mean to make it sound like he was mocking her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I've just been here and there. I was offered a job at the Ministry, but I didn't take it. You know how the Ministry was the last couple of years. And my sister is in the Order, as you know. I've just been taking small jobs here and there. And I try to keep in touch with Dumbledore, of course. I know you took a job at Hogwarts. You like kids?"

_Not particularly_, Severus thought.

"I like teaching," he corrected her. She nodded.

"It's a beautiful day out." She looked up at the sky. The sun had set a little bit ago and now the dark sky glittered with sparkling stars way up high, watching over them.

_She is_, he thought. But although he wanted to think about Rose, he was now drifting off to think about Lily….

"You cold?" Rose asked him as she saw him shiver.

"Just a bit."

"We can always go to my place, it's just a few blocks down. I moved to Muggle London about a year ago. I was thinking about baking something tonight."

Severus hesitated. He knew she wanted him to come over to her apartment and spend some more time together. But Severus couldn't, he didn't have any desire to be with her tonight….

"No, I should be getting back…." He looked down at the pavement and noticed they stopped moving.

"Ok." She looked disappointed. "Well, the offer will always be there."

He muttered something under his breath and started walking off, getting faster and faster. Soon he was jogging, but he didn't know what he was running from. He just _had_ to get away, he couldn't explain it….

-x-

He lay back on his bed, curled up, crying again, weeping his sorrowful eyes out. He betrayed Lily. He loved Lily, but he had betrayed how he loved her, just as he did so many times before….

_"If she means that much to you," said Dumbledore, "surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you ask for the mercy of the mother in exchange for the son?"_

_"I have—I have asked him—"_

_"You disgust me," said Dumbledore, he had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little. "You do not care then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_Snape said nothing, but merely looked at Dumbledore._

_"Hide them all, then," he croaked. "Keep her—them—safe. Please."_

_"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

_"In—in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."_

Snape wept some more. He couldn't bear to see this woman any longer. It hurt him too much. He would just have to deal with life alone again. He had done it before, and he could surely do it now. It was the only hope he had. Because Severus would not see Rose again, no matter how beautiful she was…. He could never love someone as he loved Lily.

_I have climbed highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you  
Only to be with you  
I have run  
I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I have kissed harderned lips  
Felt the healing fingertips  
It burned like a fire  
This burning desire

I have spoken with eternal angels  
I have held the hands of a devil  
It was warm in the night  
I was cold as a stone

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

I believe in the Kingdom Come  
When all the colors will bleed into one  
Bleed into one  
Well, yes I'm still running

You broke the bonds  
And you loosened the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of all my shame  
all my shame  
You know I believe it

But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for

Song taken from U2 (I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For)

R&R please. Did you like it? I know the chapters are short, but I'm still getting into the mood of this. And I will always have songs at the end, songs that I think will set the mood. Normally I pick the songs out of what I'm listening to when I right the chapter!


	4. Chasing After Her

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons, but of course you do not know her yet. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Severus awoke that morning, groggier than ever. And then the memories came flooding back in of the night before and how he betrayed Lily once again.

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just—"_

_"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

And Severus awoke again; he had drifted off yet another time, this time lasting for most of the day….

-x-

He found himself standing on the bridge in London. He couldn't remember the name of it, but he wouldn't care. No longer would he care about these things. He was a goner. He hated this life just as much as he hated his last. It was to be over soon enough. He couldn't handle this anymore….

_"I wish I were dead…"_

_"Sev, I know you'll find what you're looking for…."_

_"It's always taken you a bit to find the right path, but once you find it, you stick to it…."_

_"Hey, look! The Mudblood Evans is in Hogsmeade with Potter. Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors were always great pairs…" snorted Avery._

His mind flashed back and forth with those thoughts, repeating themselves over and over…. _"Wish I were dead…what you're looking for…right path, stick to it….Mudbloods, Bloodtraitors…."_

And then he knew what he wanted to do.

-x-

Severus had never used a telephone before, but he had once heard one of the Weasly children referring to it, their father always had an interest in the odd objects.

And then there it was, her number…Rose's number was sitting on a card in his room, next to the phone. Instantly, italicized words began to appear under the number…. '_Type them onto the phone_…' It seemed easy enough.

And soon, Severus' heart was pounding faster and faster, beating hard, reaching out for something that he didn't even know would be there….

"Hello?" The sound of her voice sounded so peaceful, but it made his heart pace faster. He could hear her beautiful voice echoing in his head….

"I'd like to take that offer now," he responded shyly, clinging to his chest. He was taking a leap, but this time, he would not fall….

-x-

"Hi, I was just baking," she said as he walked over the threshold and into her beautifully decorated room. He could smell a delicious smell drifting in from the kitchen.

"First time using the phone?" she asked.

"Yes." They were just pleasantly chatting, but he loved it. Every word that came out of her mouth was a blissful miracle….

A ding went off and Rose shuffled to the kitchen. "Brownies are done!"

She brought over a tray and Severus took a brownie. The flavor filled his mouth. It was delicious, fudgy, creamy, and soft.

"Do you—do you want to be a chef?" He couldn't help himself, these were exquisite.

"No, I mean, I love to bake, but, well, I'm more interested in…don't laugh…" He nodded quickly to show he wouldn't do such a thing. "I—I wanted to be a journalist. For the prophet or something. Nothing horrid like Skeeter, but…well, I actually wanted to create my own paper one day…"

"You wanted?"

"Yea, well, I wasn't offered a job there…so, that's why I'm in between business's now…." She looked down at her feet to avoid his eyes. Severus was sure she was an amazing writer, he didn't know why, he could just feel it….

"So, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

He hesitated. He would not tell her everything, not yet. But, nonetheless, he began talking. She looked in his eyes with every word he said, but he looked down at the floor. He started with his abusive father and went on to talk about the first time he saw Lily Evans on the playground with her sister. She was a princess, so beautiful… He recalled every incident they had together in the early years. The days the spent in the woods down by the creek, the first time he visited her house, the day they got their letters, the many times he hurt Petunia and Lily claimed she wouldn't talk to him again, the train ride to Hogwarts, the sorting, Lucious Malfoy and Avery and Mulciber, the day they ran in the rain, and how Lily's friends gave him a hard time. But then he got to James Potter, and he stopped.

_Severus had been walking in the halls. It was his sixth year and he was coming back from the Halloween feast. He thought he had seen someone and heard someone behind him, but he shook it off. He watched his dirty shoes walk along the corridor, dragging him along inside. But then he felt something hard against his back, and he turned around—_

_"Hey, Snivelly." It was James. He had grabbed the shirt on his shoulders and shoved him against the wall, looking deep into his eyes, with that fierce stare piercing threw him. "Don't have Lily Evans here now, do you? Stopped talking last year, I noticed. It may concern you, it may not, but I've taken a lot of interest in Lily over the last few months. Do you want to know where she is now? She's back in the common room, waiting for me." He grabbed hold of Severus' shirt tighter and shoved him against the wall harder. "Incase you didn't know, me and her, we're a pair now. We've been together for a bit. She finally got some sense knocked into her and let you to yourself. She was just ever trying to be nice to you. But then she realized no one could make you change."_

_Severus struggled for his wand but James didn't loosen his grip, not yet. Finally, Severus found his voice. "Well, if she's waiting for you, you better go to her, then."_

_"Oh, it's fine, I'll just say I ran into you I the corridor and you reached for your wand. It's not a lie."_

_"Gert offer me!!!" bellowed Severus. Finally, he shoved James off of him and took out his wand, but James potter was quicker. But before they knew it, people had arrived: Lily was first, tears streaming down her face. "James!" she screeched. And then Mulciber and Avery were there, and Sirius was in back of James, and Lupin was in back of Sirius. Hexes shot everywhere._

_Mulciber was first. He shot a hex directly at James, sending him backwards, hitting the wall hard. Lily ran over to James, still crying hard, but James shove her off and got up on his own. Avery then shoved Lily to the ground. But Severus just watched, terrified that his Slytherin friend was brutally hurting the one he loved so dearly. More hexes flew threw the air, but James dodged them and went for Severus._

_Severus stuck his wand out and James took his out as well. Both their eyes narrowed. Suddenly, Lupin came up behind James and pulled him back, trying to calm him down. And Sirius was behind him as well, muttering something along the lines of, "He's not worth it."_

_And Sirius and Lupin stalked off with James, his arm around Lily, who was still very teary._

_Then Severus saw Avery and Mulciber behind him._

_"Hey, Bloodtraitor Potter! Why don't you go snog your Mudblood girlfriend!" screeched Mulciber. Avery let out a harsh laugh but Severus just stood there, anger and hatred boiling in his stomach towards James. But, oddly enough, not towards Avery or Mulciber, although they did their share of hurting Lily._

_"When the Dark Lord instates us, Potter and his buddies will be the first we kill," snarled Avery._

_And Severus couldn't help but to let out a screeching laugh. What was wrong with him?_

_"And we'll through in the Mudblood girl as well," hollered Mulciber._

"I can't tell you any more," said Severus shyly. He could feel his eyes begin to water up.

Rose took hi hand. "You can trust me."

He stood up, and Rose did as well. He thought she was going to ask him to leave, but instead she leaned in, her lips asking for a kiss.

"I'm sorry," Severus blurted out, and he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, slamming it behind him and leaving Rose to her thoughts.

-x-

He walked down the avenue alone, glaring up at the night sky. He was depressed and outraged at the same time. He was furious with himself. And for the millionth time, that thought swept back into his mind. _I'm not cut out for love._

Then, in one fluid, swift motion, he turned around and sprinted back.

-x-

Severus shoved open the door he had just passed over. And instantly, his eyes found Rose, sitting on the chair adjacent to the door, silently weeping. At the sound of him opening the door, she looked up.

"Se—"

"Shhh," he replied as he put his index finger over her lips. Then, before thinking it over again, he move closer and planted his lips upon her, deeply and passionately kissing her.

Her lips felt amazing against his, and after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

Softly, she whispered, "You chased after me."

"I know," was all he said.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Song taken from maroon 5 (She Will Be Loved)

R&R again. I know it was short! But please, tell me what you think!


	5. Forgiven FinaLLy

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Severus had fallen asleep in Rose's arms, as did she.

So, early that morning, Severus woke up still in Rose's arms. At first he didn't recognize the situation, but then it drifted back to him….

_Severus shoved open the door he had just passed over. And instantly, his eyes found Rose, sitting on the chair adjacent to the door, silently weeping. At the sound of him opening the door, she looked up._

_"Se—"_

_"Shhh," he replied as he put his index finger over her lips. Then, before thinking it over again, he moved closer and planted his lips upon her, deeply and passionately kissing her._

_Her lips felt amazing against his, and after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart._

_Softly, she whispered, "You chased after me."_

_"I know," was all he said._

Carefully, and silently, Severus removed Rose's hand from his. He took one last look at her soft, innocent cheeks, and then stood up and turned away. Quickly finding some scrap paper and a quill, he scribbled down a note.

He felt he should write something sincere, but nothing came to mind. So, before rethinking his note, he scribbled 'I have to do something; I hope we will catch up later.

--S'.

-x-

Once again, Severus found himself at the London bridge, staring aimlessly off into the distance. He had to get away from this life. He couldn't take it any longer. But he didn't want to break down again either. No, he had to be strong this time. Too many tears he had shed over both his lives. And he was tired of it. He wanted to make a stand. Something had to be done. He wanted to make himself feel better.

And his thoughts drifted back to Lily, and her emerald green eyes….

-x-

Severus wasn't sure where he could find him, but he had an idea for clues….

Severus picked up a newspaper at Diagon Alley (he disguised himself to excuse the questioning) and began to scan the pages. Finally, he found an article that would tell him something:

_'Is Harry Potter too Cool for School?'_

Severus read the article that followed the title:

_'After defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter has been brought back to Hogwarts for half a year of calm schooling so he can get the Newts he desires to become what we all know he is capable of, an Auror. But isn't defeating the darkest man in the Wizarding world enough to at least get a job interview at the Auror Department? Hermione Granger, a friend and ally of Potter (who was supposedly on the journey with Potter to defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) discusses her views on her half eighth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I think there is always room for improvement," Granger says. "Although we have learned much on our journey together, including friendship, courage and responsibility, I still believe that charms, defensive magic and straight facts will help us in the next few (hopefully calm) years of our life. Learning through school may not be at the top of the pyramid (did I just say that?) compared to learning through events, but it is certainly important to succeed in the next parts of our life. I think that Harry could learn a lot on his eighth year at Hogwarts, and so will I."_

_'After interviewing Miss. Granger, we interviewed another friend of Potter's, who was also said to be along in this journey to defeat You-Know-Who. Ronald Weasley explains his views:_

_'"I think that this is a whole bunch of rubbish! Anyone who can defeat You-Know-Who defiantly has the ability to take on a job interview! After seven years of hunting down the darkest Wizard of time, I think Harry can hunt down other Wizards easily!" Well said, Ronald!_

_'So, what does the famous Potter think about this act? Of course, we have his words as well: "I don't think it's too horrible. I am actually looking forward to spending time with a few seventh years I have gotten close to through the years."_

_'Of course we know Potter is talking about his very serious relationship with girlfriend Ginerva Weasley, sister of Ronald Weasley. But Potter also has a friend of three-years-past, Luna Lovegood, daughter of the famous Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler._

_'Minerva McGonagall was interviewed as well. After the death of Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall took her place as Hogwarts headmistress. "I think that these children need their education more than anything else and they are to stay at Hogwarts until they succeed in every single Newts that comes their way! I know they are capable of anything, so this shouldn't be too hard! I would actually prefer they come for the whole year instead!" But of course, McGonagall must say that, being the new Headmistress!_

_'As our last interview, we ask Neville Longbottom, son of the two famous Longbottom Aurors who were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. 'I think the three can handle anything and I wish I could be with them as they complete school!" Longbottom was in Potter's year and was on the journey to the Ministry a couple of springs ago. It is also said that the act Longbottom took in killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's snake, Nagini, helped bring down the dark Wizard._

_'That about sums it up! Harry Potter will be going back to school with his friends to become the first ever eight years, even if it's only for half the time. Hogwarts should be proud!'_

Severus finished the article succeeding in finding out what he wanted to know. So Harry Potter was back at school. That is where he would go.

But before walking out of the room, Severus recognized another article, one with his name in large black letters….

_'Severus Snape: Friend or Foe?'_

Severus began to read the article.

_'Severus Snape has always been known for being an 'ex'-Death Eater. But when Snape was offered a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Potions Master, the suspicions changed. Many times people have asked Dumbledore why Snape is to be trusted. And it always seemed as though Dumbledore had a trustworthy answer, but was that ever true? And was Dumbledore ever to be trusted, considering his past with Grindelwald? But even though Rita Skeeter had written that biography of Dumbledore, after much discussion, we here at the Daily Prophet still believe in the hearts of Albus Dumbledore._

_'But still, what is the story with Snape? It was always mysterious that he was obsessed with the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. And then, tragically, came the death of Dumbledore. And it was finally proven that Severus Snape had murdered him. Back then, it was all clear: Snape was still a Death Eater and he was in line with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, being one of his most faithful followers._

_'Wouldn't that be the answer? No. Recent gossip brings us to other cases._

_'Most importantly, at the final battle between Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Potter mentioned odd things, that resulted in much gossip about what side Snape was really on. "Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all his life, from the time when they were children."_

_'If this is true, as we believe it is, than Snape was never in line with You-Know-Who since that day the Potters were murdered. But how could this be possible, knowing how powerful You-Know-Who is? Ambition is defiantly one thing Snape needed. So, it is said that Snape was always in love with Lily Evans (Potter). As some have heard, Lily was the only real friend Snape ever had at Hogwarts. But that friendship did seem to fall apart eventually, although no one knows why.If Snape really did love her that much, he probably would have went through great difficulties for Lily. Snape was also known for being great at Occlumency, the art of shutting people who know Legilemency(sp?) out of their mind. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was known for being able to get into Wizard's thoughts. With Occlumency, Snape could block him out. _

_'Also, everything that Snape did was in secret. The only person that would ever know what he was up to would be Dumbledore, except that Dumbledore was dead. Snape made himself look cruel and evil. He chose to make people think he was the lowest scum on the face of the planet, but he was actually one of the bravest. He also made Harry Potter hate him, Potter being the one he was trying to protect._

_'But then why would Snape kill Dumbledore? It was aid by Potter at the final battle that, "Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" We don't know why, but Dumbledore was dying for a while. Perhaps it had to do with that crippled hand he had for a year. Maybe Snape was keeping him from suffering. But, Snape was not with You-Know-Who, he was against him. And the Wizarding world deserves to remember him for what he did for us, not for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'_

Severus stared blankly at the article. He never knew Harry had said those things. He never thought that Harry would forgive him for how he had treated his mother. He had hidden himself from the rest of the Wizarding world because he was scared of what might happen. The only magical person he had contact with was Rose, because she somehow understood him. But he was written about in a god-like fashion. They forgave him, and he suddenly felt himself begin to tear up. The wanted to remember him for the good he brought to the world, rather than his flaws.

And then, something else caught his eye.

Written at the bottom of the page in purple handwriting was a small note. How it got on his newspaper, he had no idea. But the note said:

'I told you I had a reason for trusting you. –R."

-x-

He couldn't talk to Harry as himself. He wouldn't and he shouldn't. If Harry saw he was alive, he would think he cheated his way out of death. He just anted to see Harry. He wanted to see those eyes. He wanted to be reminded of Lily. He wanted to be the old Severus again.

But he had to be someone else in order to talk to Harry. He needed to know for _himself_ that the boy didn't think of him in pity.

-x-

Severus was still in his disguise. He would not let Harry know who he was. It was too dangerous. He didn't want this life to be as upbeat. He wanted calm, serenity, and…love. Love was what he wanted.

_So he's at Hogwarts_, thought Severus. _It's the weekend, maybe he'll be at Hogsmeade._

And Severus was right.

-x-

Severus watched Harry enter the Hog's Head with his arm around Ginny Weasley. He looked very happy, Severus had noticed. He took this as a sign that now was his chance.

Severus crept up behind Harry, who was now sitting down with Ginny. Ginny noticed the man and signaled to Harry to turn around. He did and faced Severus, although Severus was quite sure Harry had not recognized him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, could I have a word?"

Harry rolled his eyes but stood up anyways. It seemed as though Harry had been getting a lot of this during the last couple months—but, with good reason.

Severus walked a bit away from the table and Harry followed. Then, when out of earshot from Ginny and others at the Hog's Head, he began to talk.

"I was just wondering if you forgave Severus Snape?" It was an awkward question, and they both knew it.

"What's it to you?" Harry responded.

Severus sighed. He thought he would have to start acting differently if Harry was going to think he was someone else. But the words he said next were not acting.

"It's just that, if you forgive him, than maybe…that could mean that that I could…forgive him also." Severus looked down at his feet.

Harry squinted at him funnily and then looked around him. Finally, he answered:

"He was a really brave man. I forgive him for anything he ever did. That's the truth."

Severus said nothing.

"Now who are you?"

Without noticing it, Severus began to stutter. But then, he just walked out the door, not looking behind him. He left Harry there, confused. But he didn't care—he got his answer. He found out how Harry felt about him. Harry had forgiven him. Those green-emerald eyes had forgiven him. And in a way, it was like Lily had forgiven him. After all, Lily really did live on through her son. So, Lily had forgiven him.

_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
I'm just trynna' find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company_

I never thought you were a fool  
But darling, look at you. Ooh.  
You gotta stand up straight, carry your own weight  
'Cause tears are going nowhere baby

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They just left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see

You are such a fool  
To worry like you do.. Oh  
I know it's tough  
And you can never get enough  
Of what you don't really need now  
My, oh my

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Oh love, look at you now  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
And you can't get out of it

And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass

It's just a moment  
This time will pass

Song taken from U2 (Stuck in a Moment) I know I already did a song by U2, but I thought this fit well!

R&R I know all the chapters are all the same length and short. But I really do try to make them long! It's hard to think up more than 4/5/6 pages! But your comments are appreciated. Chapter 6 will be up soon.


	6. Pasta and More

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Note: I know my chapters have been short, but I'm just thinking this may end up being REALLY short. Sorry. I will try to make it longer with twists. (SORRY again!)

Severus was sprinting—sprinting away from Hogwarts. But he wasn't angry at himself. He was ecstatic. He wasn't running away from his fears—he was running with joy. He was jumping with joy. He was racing with joy. Severus was filled with _joy_.

He ran for miles, without getting tired. He felt like a little boy, but a _happy_ little boy.

_This life isn't so hard_, he thought to himself. _Maybe, I can deal_.

Severus was running for hours, but to him, it felt like seconds. And before he knew it, he was back in Muggle London. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. But then he noticed the house.

He had sub-consciously walked to Rose's house.

Severus walked up to the window and looked inside. Rose was sitting in a large chair reading. The light above her seemed to give her a glow. She was beautiful. _Like an angel_….

_It was Christmas in his second year. Severus walked along the halls of Hogwarts looking for somebody. Of course, he was looking for Lily, his best friend. He reached the Gryffindor tower and saw Lily sitting there, quietly working on her homework. At the sound of Severus walking towards her, she looked up at him. Then, abruptly, she jumped up and grabbed Severus' hand, pulling him across the floor._

_He didn't know what she was doing, but he liked it. Her hand was so soft and smooth against his rough skin. Then, without thinking, he squeezed her hand with his own and his face began to redden. But then…she squeezed back and smiled, and his face went pale again._

_She led Severus outside into the dazzling snow. The white blanket below them lay untouched and beautiful. It was white and glittering and really was a winter wonderland. And then it was perfect, for Lily was smiling that wide-lipped smile that he loved so dearly._

_"Oh, Sev, don't you just LOVE Christmas time!"_

_"Yea…."_

_"It's so peaceful…for now!"_

_And Lily scooped up some snow and mashed it into a ball before chucking it at Severus._

_"Oh no! You're not getting away with that!" he screamed. And then he threw a snowball at Lily. Soon they were playing together in the snow, and covered in it as well._

_After a tough but equal snowball war, Lily fell on to the snow and began squirming around. But Severus didn't know what she was doing. He had never seen anyone act this way…._

_She finally stood up and said, "Isn't that angel beautiful!?"_

_And then Severus saw it. Lily had made a snow angel._

_"Yes, just like an angel..." But he was looking at Lily at the time._

Snapping back into reality he looked back at Rose.

"Just like an angel…." His voice trailed off.

Then, he turned on his heel to leave.

-x-

Rose looked up from her reading at the sound of Severus' voice and caught him walking away. So, Rose walked to her door, opened it, and followed Severus into the chilly air.

-x-

Severus opened the door to his apartment and collapsed on the nearest chair. He was there for nearly five minutes when there was a knock on the door. He opened it up and their stood Rose.

"Hi," she said with a shy smile.

"Hi, how did you—"

"I saw you at my house," she cut off.

"Oh."

Then Rose reached behind her and took something out.

"Lilies…." He said. He had never heard of a man getting flowers, but he did think it was nice…although it brought back memories—memories he didn't want to talk about now. But then she reached behind her again and brought out more flowers.

"Roses?" he questioned. She nodded.

"Now let's find some vases…"

He interrupted, "I don't think I have any—"

"I found some!" And she came back with two vases. The angel was right: The apartment had what he needed.

"So are you hungry?" Rose asked.

"A bit, but I don't know how to cook…" He thought maybe it would be romantic if he could cook for her, but never learned.

"What do you do for dinner?"

"I just go out by myself."

"That's a waste of money. But, it's fine. I can teach one of the easiest and most romantic meals of time!"

"And what's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Pasta," she whispered. "But the sauce can be a bit tricky. But that's why you've got me!"

"Do I have the ingredients?" At first he was sure he wouldn't, but then he remembered this apartment had what he needed.

"I'll check." She went over to the cabinets, looked inside, thought about something for a moment and then responded with, "Nope. But we can run to the convenient store around the corner."

So they left out the door and Severus put his arm around Rose half way down the steps.

-x-

They came back to the apartment and Severus went to put the ingredients on the counter, and just out of suspicion, he checked the cabinet. And there were the ingredients they had just bought. So, technically, Rose had lied, but Severus didn't care. He knew why she had done that: She wanted to go on another walk with Severus. And he couldn't complain; he really _did_ like her head resting on his shoulder.

Severus closed the cabinet as Rose walked in.

"So, let's get started!"

And they started cooking. And Severus learned how to make spaghetti with tomato sauce. Rose told him to put certain spices in the sauce, and he obeyed.

"Try it," he told her. And so he put some sauce on a spoon for her and fed it to her hungry lips. She immediately complemented him on how good it was.

"It was all you. I did what you said."

"But you still made it, Sev!" He whipped around at the sound of that name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus, I forgot!" She hadn't been thinking about how Lily had called him that.

"No," he choked out. "It's fine. It actually feels kind of…good." He gave a soft smile and she returned the favor.

"You seem different today. You seem so…happy." He looked down at his feet.

Then, changing the subject, he said, "So, is the pasta and sauce ready?"

"Yes."

-x-

Severus loved the meal, and he couldn't believe he made it (with the help of Rose, of course).

"This is so romantic!" she exclaimed. "Like Lady and the Tramp!"

"Lady and the…"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot that you hadn't experienced Muggle things. It's a cartoon movie, but so romantic!"

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence, but in joy as well. There was a connection going on between the two of them, and they both knew.

Then, when they finished dinner, they both stood up. And then, Rose kissed Severus.

It was an innocent, but different then their first. But then, it became more fiercer, and they both pushed harder. Then Rose opened Severus' mouth and they were making out. So much intensity was created. It was mutual: They both wanted it.

Severus was the one to make the first move. He reached for Rose's blouse and lifted it over her head. The intensity quickly moved to the bed….

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for sriking.  
Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly  
And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly.  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
Touch sight taste like fire  
Hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
Hands to fuel desire  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song

What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah (x 2)

And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake

What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you

What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you  
  
_Move down to me slip into you..._

Song taken from All American Rejects (Dance Inside) I hope you know what the song implies!

R&R Ok, so it wasn't _that_ short, but it still was short! Chapter seven will come soon!


	7. The Party and the Partings

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Note: I can't tell if this story is going slowly or fast…but I think the events are about to speed up. Of course, I know exactly how this will end, but making up twists in the middle will be more difficult.

Severus and Rose lay tangled in the sheets of Severus' bed. Severus awoke early, and sat there thinking, until Rose awoke as well.

Rose smiled in his direction. "I had a good time last night."

Severus returned the smile. "So did I."

The couple sat there for a bit, thinking about anything; everything.

-x-

Rose took Severus on tours around Muggle London over the next two days. But Severus' favorite part (he had to admit) was walking along the streets holding the hand of is (official) girlfriend. It was perfect.

But over the next week Rose was busy with job interviews (of which they all said they would contact her if she got the offer) so Rose only got interactions with Severus through the phone (but Severus did begin to master the telephone, which helped.) But then his spirits began to rise again when Rose invited him to a party at a neighbor's house.

-x-

The party was for couples only and Severus was proud to admit he was half of one. And it was a Muggle adult's party- instead of butter beers it was real beer and wine. Maybe there would be some dancing—but, sophisticated dancing.

And so Severus put on some casual clothing and went to go meet up with Rose at her house, and again, Severus brought more Roses for Rose.

"It never gets old," she said. "They're beautiful."

They entered the party to find it very casual: sophisticated music, some dancing, games, a few children here and there, food, drinks and jeans.

Immediately after entering Rose's face glistened with excitement. She stared at the dancers and then grabbed Severus' arm.

"Come on, let's dance!"

"I don't dance…." Severus frowned because he knew she was expecting him to say that. But then she leaned in and whispered, "Neither do I…now come on!"

-x-

Severus put his hands on Rose's back and Rose wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. Gradually, they began to sway back and forth to the music.

"_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you   
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you_" 

Rose looked up at him in the light and smiled. "I'm hanging by a moment here with you…" she mouthed. And she meant it.

-x-

What was love? Severus could not answer that. But just the thoughts of what love could be entered his mind….

_"Sev, what do you think love is like?"_

_Severus knew exactly what he _thought_ love was. He wanted to say, "Knowing that everyday is perfect just being with the one you love. Knowing that at any time, just seeing her, could make you smile. Knowing safety, hopefulness and courage from just one person. Knowing you're in the presence of something beyond you're control—like angels. Knowing you're in heaven everyday."_

_But he wouldn't say that. "I'm not sure."_

_"It's got to be amazing."_

_You have no idea, he thought._

_It was now Severus' last day of his seventh year. Lily and James haunted his mind once again. He let Lily ago years ago. But, he still thought about her constantly. But that would change once he got involved with the Dark Lord. He would no longer have to think about Lily and her lover. It would all be different. But first he had something to settle something. It wouldn't change much, but it could maybe help…._

_"Potter," said Severus. But he didn't snicker this time._

_"What d'you got to say?"_

_"Just, well, about Lily…"_

_"Gonna give me advice on the ladies, Snape?" (Notice the Snape, not Snivelly, James grew up as well) "Shouldn't you maybe giving me advice on the guys?" (Well, not completely)_

_"Just…take care of her and…well..make her…happy." James got an astonishing look on his face, but Severus didn't notice as he was looking at his feet. Severus gave Lily to James for Lily. He loved him that much. And the next time he ever saw her was at her wedding, from afar…her wedding…._

_Severus watched from across the bridge as James and Lily exchanged vows. He hadn't seen them in years. Lily was still as beautiful as ever. Or more, if it was possible. Her white gown reminded him of that snowy day they spent together during their first Christmas. _

_But he wasn't crying…he couldn't quite say what he was feeling. He wasn't smiling—no, he would never be happy about this. He wasn't crying—he admitted to himself many times that he no longer loved Lily—he didn't even like her._

_But still, there was something there and the thoughts came back to him._

_'I will never love _anyone_ other than Lily Evans.'_

But a new thought entered his mind….

_Rose laughing. Rose smiling. Rose cooking. Rose dancing._

Before he new it, the song was over, and Rose let go of his neck.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he said.

He wouldn't admit he loved Rose, _never_.

-x-

The beer tasted funny—he wasn't use to it. But he didn't care. He wanted to put his mind to something else.

_Not again_, he thought_. It's just like last time. Going to the Dark Lord to get away from Lily…._

But he pushed those thoughts back out of his head and kept drinking. More and more beers—they piled on. He didn't care. He didn't even notice how drunk he was getting. Maybe Rose was looking for him—but probably not. She didn't give a damn about him.

-x-

He found his way back into the crowd. No one was looking at him, so he figured he couldn't look too horrible. Then he noticed Rose swaying to the music by herself.

"Hey, sugar." What was he saying? How many beers had he really had?

"Severus, is that you?"

"Ohh, there's two of you now. That's more fun. Come on, let's go find a closet or something…haha."

"Severus, are you okay? Let's get you home."

Was she trying to _help_ him? "I don't need to go home, get away from me!" And with that, he shoved her to the ground.

"Severus!" tears were streaming down her face. His life was repeating. "I don't like you like this! Severus!" He could've been fifteen again for all he knew.

"I'm outta here."

-x-

Severus found himself in a room with people of which he did not know. He just wanted his coat—he was leaving for good.

"What'cha looking for, honey?" Severus turned around.

"Who are you?" he snickered. "And my jacket."

"Pamala. And you're wearing you're jacket. Now, tell me who you came with."

He mumbled something no one would be able to make out.

"Oh, so you had a bad time? That's ok, I can fix that."

And before he knew it, he was caught in a major lip lock with this woman he didn't know. She was fierce—but he didn't push away. Until he saw someone appear in the corner of his eye. Not until then did they break apart.

It was Rose. Tears were still streaming down her face. She had come looking for him and found this.

"Severus…" was all she could make out. But that was more than Severus could. He just stood there, finally realizing what he had been doing.

Then, Rose found her voice. "Fine. Just Severus, don't look back in anger this time." And she ran out of the room, balling.

_Slip inside the eye of your mind  
Don't you know you might find  
A better place to play  
You said that you'd never been  
But all the things that you've seen  
Will slowly fade away_

So I start a revolution from my bed  
'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head   
Step outside the summertime's in bloom  
Stand up beside the fireplace  
Take that look from off your face  
You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out

And so Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger  
I heard you say

Take me to the place where you go  
Where nobody knows, if it's night or day.  
Please don't put your life in the hands  
Of a Rock 'n Roll band  
Who'll throw it all away

I'm gonna start the revolution from my bed   
'Cos you said the brains I had went to my head  
Step outside cos summertime's in bloom  
Stand up beside the fireplace  
Take that look from off your face  
Cos you ain't ever gonna burn my heart out

And So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as she's walking on by.  
My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger  
I heard you say

So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by  
Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger  
I heard you say

And So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late and she's walking on by  
My soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, don't look back in anger  
I heard you say

At least not today.

Song taken from Oasis (Don't Look back in Anger). (Song when they were dancing was Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse)

How was it? Juicy, I know, but short.

PLEASE R&R, it helps.


	8. Move Along

Time After Time.

A Harry Potter based fanfic by MCGEEandME.

Disclaimer: I don't own Severus Snape, or Lily Potter or James or Harry. But I do own Rose Griphons. And I own these events (well, most), and the actions these wonderful characters perform.

Note: I know that I'm just about half way through this. It might not be that long. But, I have every chapter from here mapped out. There should be 8 more chapters. So, here is chapter 8, Move Along….

Last night was the first night he didn't cry himself to sleep. But why had he been crying for the last three weeks anyways? He told himself he didn't love Rose. He loved Lily. Lily loved James. That was that.

He was a wounded animal. He sounded like a wounded animal. (Notice a wounded animal—Harry heard a wounded animal with Dumbledore at Kings Cross. It was also said Severus made a whimpering sound when crying over the loss of Lily.)Those sounds—whimpering noises—was a sound of loss and depth. But to him, it was a weakness. He let himself get too attached. Why did he always make the same mistakes over and over?

_"Sometimes I feel that we sort too soon…"_

-x-

Severus took a walk around town once again to free himself from thought. But everything he saw reminded him of her—the monuments, the shops, the people, even the walk itself. Finally, he sat down at a coffee shop (not the coffee shop he went to with Rose, thought) and ordered some water. He looked around the shop. Men and women were sitting together everywhere—couples, he saw. And it reminded him of Rose.

At the far end of where he was sitting, he saw a woman he had seen on his date with Rose—the large plump woman he had snickered at for she couldn't keep her dog still. And of course, there she was with her dog again, trying to get him to sit.

But Severus didn't laugh this time, Rose had told him that she wasn't any different then them.

Severus made his way over to her and watched as she patted the dogs behind, making his bottom go on the floor, and put her hand in front of him, telling him to sit. But, once again, he got up once she turned to drink her coffee.

"Here, let me help," he said. She watched as he reached for the dog, took his leash in one hand, flick his finger downward, and sternly told him to "Sit."

The dog sat instantly and Severus handed the leash back to the lady. Once he did so, the dog moved again.

"Thanks anyways!" she said. She looked very thrilled that he tried to help, that it was as if she didn't care that the dog wasn't sitting any longer.

"You're welcome," Severus responded. He watched as the lady tried to make the dog sit yet again. She made the dog sit, and then, miraculously, he stayed.

"I did it!!" she screamed.

"Congradulations!" he replied. And he an her both new it was because Severus helped.

-x-

It was time to forgive and forget. His past—those two strong words froze in his mind. Something had to be done about his past. Your future gives once you forgive your past. That was where he would start.

-x-

Every horrible incident he encountered would be visited. And more importantly—acknowledged.

-x-

His house at Spinner's End looked empty as ever—but still exactly the same. The wooden boards looked dilapidated and shabby, while the very small garden his mother had built for comfort flourished with yellow and purple flowers.

He entered the house—or the shack, as he always referred to it. It had never been his home—that was Hogwarts.

Severus strolled over towards his old room. It was surrounded with cobwebs and dust. But his things were still there: his old creaky bed, his dresser with clothes that might fit a doll, and others that fit his father, and his picture of Lily along with her signature he stole from the Black's house.

Next he went over to the yard, and began to tear up yet again. There stood his mother's grave in the back of the yard. The grass was over grown and stalky, but he still remembered the exact spot she laid. Subconsciously, he sauntered over to the edge of the yard and yanked some wild daises, his mother's favorite flower, and laid them upon her area.

"Love you, mom…." He muttered.

_Severus was eight…_

_"Mom, how come Dad's always gone? Why doesn't he tuck me in at night?"_

_"Severus, Daddy sometimes needs to just take long walks so he can clear his mind more often, and that lets him yell at us less."_

_"Mommy, does he love me?"_

_"Of course, Severus, he just gets frustrated."_

_"Do you love me?"_

_"Always and forever."_

"Always and forever, Mom."

Severus then noticed a large Oak tree in the corner of his eye he had forgotten about long, long ago. It was the tree he had carved his name in. And Lily's name was right beneath that, surrounded by a heart. Fortunately, Lily had never visited his house, so she never saw this note.

He rubbed his thumb over her name, bringing back memories that he drilled through his mind many times before. Even on bark, it felt smooth and wonderful against his thumb.

Before leaving the house for the last time, he planted two flowers: Lilies and Roses. And, he whispered, to himself only, "I forgive you. I forgive you dad, I forgive mom. I forgive myself."

-x-

The playground: some of the happiest moments in his life. So many times with Lily, and bad times with Petunia as well.

Severus gradually made his way to the swing sets and sat upon one. He could feel young Lily in his presence, sitting on the swing next too his…his imagination whirled, he could hear her speaking to him…but this time he was grown and himself, and she was twelve….

_"Hey Sev, you've gotten big!"_

_"Yes, I have Lily."_

_"Why are you here alone?" she questioned._

_"Because I chased away anyone I ever had."_

_She squinted for a moment, thinking. Then, she responded with, "Then get them back!"_

_"It's not that easy, I'm afraid."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's like when we stopped being friends. You couldn't forgive me for what I said and did to you."_

_"But I'm sure I forgave you. I will always be your best friend, and you will always be mine." She gave a soft smile. Then, she went over to Severus, who nearly doubled her size, and took his hand in hers._

_"You don't know what I did…" He looked down at his feet._

_"You made up for it, I'm sure. I know you, Sev."_

_"No one knows me. No one understands me."_

_"But I do understand you, Sev. And I trust you. I trust that you would never purposely try to hurt me. And she knows you to."_

_He cocked his head, trying to figure out what he said. "Who?"_

_"You know who. Her. The one you get up everyday for. The one you love."_

_"How do you kn—"_

_"I can see it in your eyes," she interrupted. "You're in love."_

_"Is that bad?"_

_"No! I'm happy for you, Sev. You've let yourself become close to someone other than me!"_

_"How'd you get to be so smart?" Severus asked._

_"Well, I do have this friend in my potions class who always helps me out, you see…" She giggled. Oh, that famous laugh. "And I hear I keep getting smarter!"_

_"You do!"_

_"Sev, do I ever find love?"_

_"Yes, you find love in a great man."_

_"Really?" Her smile widened and her face glistened._

_"Well, he's great to you. He takes care of you and he makes you happy. Plus, you two have a great kid named Harry."_

_"That's my dad's name!!"_

_The two friends sat there for moments, not saying anything, until Lily spoke up._

_"Sev, you will do whatever you can to get her back, right?"_

_"If she wants me back, then yes."_

Severus sat on the swing, rocking back and forth, alone, still caught up in his thoughts. He really believed Lily had just spoken to him. He believed an angel had spoken with him. And ha was intent on keeping that promise he made her.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's f---ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone…

Song taken from Green day (Boulevard of Broken Dreams). Does it fit?

How was it?? PLEASE PLEASE R&R, I get so excited when I get one!


End file.
